Pianist's Memories
by Liecor
Summary: AU OOC, mainly KJ. Jou's dream is to become a worldclass pianist but he must leave Seto. Will he choose his dream over love or will he stay? Oneshot


**Pianist's Memories**

Moon: I know it isn't right to start another fic when I've not even gone close to finishing other fics but I just can't resist the temptations to do this.

Yami Moon: We'll concentrate more on 'My Other DNA' so this fic won't be updated quickly.

Moon: Unless it's more popular then 'My Other DNA'!

Yami Moon: Rolled eyes Learn not to be bias and be responsible!

Jou: I like this fic... it's shows off more of my excellent talents than Seto's. looks proud

Seto: And how stubborn you are. smirk

Jou: Seto! pouts

Seto: I'm just telling the truth. hugs Jou and kisses him

Moon: And by the way, this is a prologue for 'Pianist's Renaissance', which is coming soon. And I separated them because this prologue is rather long and I don't want to separate them into chapters, which will also be very long.

Yami Moon: She's lazy.

Moon: Hey! You ain't allowed to reveal any personal secrets! started pounding YM on head

Jou: panting Well, looks like we're the one doing the disclaimers.

Seto: No.

Jou: Why?

Seto: Because you're the only one doing. And make it quick, I can't wait to pound you too, into bed I mean. started sucking on Jou's neck

Jou: Seto... You're mean! But anyway, the authors do not own anything that doesn't belong to them and you know what I mean. This fic contains shonen- ai and there's fluff in there. There's no lemon though, Moon decided that this should be kept PG-13 for once. But there're hints of sex. So if you're finished here go on to read the story and stop bothering meeeeeaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!! Seto suddenly stuck hand into Jou's pants

"Have you seen Jou anywhere?" A tall brunette said as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere, startling a young teenager who resembled a child.

"Seto-kun! You scared me! Please try not to do that again, alright?" The child-like teen with tri-colored hair looked up from his twin-like lover's embrace.

"Whatever, have you seen Jou?" Seto replied as he rolled his eyes and questioned again, while the lover of the teen glared at him for his rude attitude.

"He was called back by Arima-sensei after his lesson. He should be out in a while. See you tomorrow, Seto-kun. Yami and I had some stuffs to attend to." The smaller teen shouted as he, grabbed his lover and waved to Seto as he ran off.

Seto mumbled a small goodbye and eyed the two suspiciously as they ran out of the school compound. He then proceeded to stroll towards the classroom where he knew his lover would be.

Seto's POV

The music room. It _must_ be another audition again. You don't know what I'm talking about? Well, let me tell you. My boyfriend, Jounouchi Katsuya, is a _great _pianist. He's… just not famous yet, that's all. But I bet you he'll be _damn_ famous one day and you'll be falling head over heels for him. Yes besides his talent, he has got the looks too.

But don't you dare think you stand a chance. He _belongs_ to me. We've been together since junior high and I love him. I love the way he plays the piano, the way he pouts, the way he tries to quarrel with me, and how he tries to win although he always fails, and much much more.

Let's get back to the topic. Katsuya's dream was to become a world famous pianist like his mother who _should_ be in Venice now. His goal for now is to get into a music university to study music. That's why his music teacher had kindly signed him up for various auditions. But he wasn't qualified for any of it because of some reasons that - I think – are totally unreasonable.

Yes, I know you're asking me why don't I just bribe those incompetent judges with my money or simply just send him overseas to a renowned music school myself. I tried. And got a scolding and a terrible silent treatment from him for two hours before I could make him talk – on the bed – to me again. He said that he wanted to do it by himself, and thus he could prove himself useful.

Talking about the piano, that was what got us together in the first place...

Flashback

I wonder who is playing? It's... it's just great. I laughed. It'll probably be on the headlines of anyhow got to know I've actually praised someone. Yeah, the great Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation, had praised somebody. Hmm... perhaps it's worth the praise after all, since I've never heard anyone play like this ever.

I walked slowly towards the music room, where a mysterious player is showing off his wonderful talent. I wonder, if this guy's so good, is he a renowned musician? Well, I've certainly not heard of anyone mentioning that to me.

I slide the door open quietly, not wanting to disturb the pianist. I stepped in quietly and observed the guy. He didn't seem to notice me. I did not recognize him, so he's not some famous player after all. But, he has the talent. I wonder why he has not been discovered yet. Perhaps the judges are blind, or deaf. Can't they hear how great he plays? Or how beautiful he looks?

I took a seat and continued keeping the guy under my scrutiny. His slender fingers moved over the keys gracefully as each note was played out. His eyes closed and his long fringes fell over his eyes as his body swayed according to the melody. It's great, although it sounded a little sad.

I smirk as I ran my eyes over his beautiful features. Golden silk-like hair, fair smooth skin, high cheekbones, rosy cheeks, long lashes a girl would die wishing for, a high nose and delicious looking red lips. The perfect mould for an angel, and I bet that his eyes would illuminate his beauty even more.

Although he was seating down, it was clear that he had a tall frame. His limbs are long and it complemented well with his lean body and that slim waist that was slightly hidden. He is definitely going to be mine. I thought as I stood up and applauded when he finished his piece. He spun his head towards my direction with shock in his eyes; apparently he was not expecting an audience.

My heart skipped a beat as I drowned in his beautiful pool of honey-golden orbs. Perfect, he looked so innocent with those big beautiful, puppy eyes of his. Puppy? That fits him well, my puppy. Perfect. He's going to be mine,

"Who are you?" He asked coldly when he regained his composure.

"It's more polite to give your name before asking for others." I smirked as he stood up. Yeah, he's tall, and he's beautiful.

"I'm not obligated to tell my name to you. Are you a spy? I warned you, if you dare tell my father about me playing the piano today, you're dead." I felt a little insulted to be compared to such a lowly position, a spy.

"For your information, I'm not a lowly spy. I'm Kaiba Seto. Who are you?" I walked up to him and gods; he looks more desirable up close.

"Kaiba Seto?" He sneered. "I didn't know the great Kaiba Seto of Kaiba Corp actually like creeping up on people."

"I don't. You're just too retarded to notice that someone has entered the room." He glared at me and looked away to the side of the room and his eyes widen in shock.

"Shit. I have no time to play around with you." He picked up his backpack and began striding towards the door. It seems like our beautiful pianist did not have an attitude as beautiful as him. I grabbed his arm, spun him around to face me and glared into his rebellious eyes

"I asked for your name, mutt. Or do you need your master to give you one?" I hissed at him, for I was terribly insulted by his disrespect for me.

"I'm not a dog. And I do have a name. It's Jounouchi Katsuya. So now would you kindly let go or do you want me to beat you up?" He hissed at me and I'm impressed. He's the first person who dared to go against me. It would be fun to own him. He jerked his arm out of my grip and walked away. He gave me one last glare before walking out of the room.

"Jerk." He muttered as he left. Although our meeting wasn't a pleasant one, at least I had gotten his attention.

End of Flashback

Dumb puppy, he should at least tell me he's in a hurry. Then we wouldn't have wasted a year bickering, because of the bad first impression, and instead knowing each other better and proceeding to better things.

I sighed. It had been five years. Five years since I have finally figured out that all his injuries that he claimed to had sustained in gang fights was results of his father's beating. Child abuse. That was why his father is in a reforming center now and why he was living with me now.

This was not recorded in the national computer as he had never really did accuse his father of beating him. All that I had known about him six years ago was that his mother and father had divorced and his mother had gained custody of his sister while he had to stay with his father.

This was the information I had gained after hacking into the national computer. Besides that, I got to know that his mother is a world-class pianist and that was where his talent came from. That was six years ago and now, I know all the answers. The answers for why he had been so pissed off whenever he was called a dog, why he was so scared about people seeing him play the piano, why he wasn't famous with that amazing talent of his at this age, why he…

"Seto!" I was pulled out of my thought as a beautiful angel ran over and glomped me.

"What's with the excitement, pup?" I leaned over and kissed him on the forehead as he pulled away. I snaked my arms protectively around his waist as he happily announced the good news.

"Arima-sensei had signed me up for another audition and guess what, I've a higher chance to excel in this auditions than previous ones. This audition is so special to me as qualifications and good background are not a must!" He wrapped his arms around my neck and shrieked into my chest as he buried his face into my embrace.

I chuckled at his enthusiasm and gave him a tight hug. I'm happy for my angel as long as he's happy. He had always dreamt about becoming famous and now since his father and other factors are eliminated, he had a chance. Although there's something I think I have forgotten and that naggy feeling is getting rather irritating.

Jou's POV

I sighed contently as I felt Seto gave me a tight hug and I returned it. Suddenly, I felt a hot burning sensation at the side of my head and I turned to see what was up. One of Seto's most persistent fans was staring at me like she had just seen a ghost.

Oh, I had forgotten to introduce Seto to you. He's the hottest, youngest and richest CEO the world could ever have and he is my boyfriend. Jealous aren't you, but no, there's no way you have a chance to steal him away from me.

Seto seemed to have realized the girl and wanted to chase her away, before I stopped him as a little idea popped into my mind. He looked at me confusedly – which made him look damn hotter – and I flashed him a cheeky grin before kissing him.

He smirked and I guess he knew what I was up to and kissed me back. I looked at the girl, challenging her, and I could clearly see smoke coming out of her ears. Then, she stomped away angrily as I closed my eyes to enjoy the passionate kiss. Although I personally do not like it when Seto _always _dominates the kiss. Finally, we separated due to the lack of oxygen.

"That was so naughty of you pup." Seto said lovingly while nuzzling my cheek. I giggled as I buried my face into the crook of his neck and inhaled his enticing scent.

"But it's fun pissing your fans off. Did you see how she looked just now? Her eyes were practically popping out! Besides, it's all your fault for having such great looks and a good background. And the fact that you are bisexual had increased my rivals!" I pouted, as I knew Seto always liked kissing the pout away, and he did.

"You know I don't give a damn about them so there's nothing to be jealous about. I don't intend to get another puppy, they just aren't as cute as you." Seto chuckled as I playfully nipped him at his neck for calling me a puppy. "Are you ready to leave? I have to get back to work after having lunch with you."

"You're always at work," I sighed. "And I'm not jealous about your fans. I'm jealous about you putting your work before me." Seto chuckled at my statement and gave me a small peck on my cheek.

"Whatever pup, whatever you say." He then gently tugged at my wrist and led me out towards the car park. I gazed at his back view and sighed as previous memories returned to me. The day where we started going out with each other, which is partially due to Seto's nosiness.

Flashback

I rubbed the bruise on my cheek as I winced in pain. Dad had given me hell last night for not cooking his favorite dish. Yeah, that's how crappy my father is, since my mother left him. The constant insults thrown at me by that arrogant CEO didn't help much, especially when I have a crush on him.

I sighed as I sat down on the elegant chair of the grand piano and lifted up the cover. The piano is my best companion whenever I felt sad. It listens to me, and consoles me with the melodious melody, though I had played it myself. I began playing a piece that I like most – the one mom loved – and thought about my pathetic past.

The period where dad wasn't an alcoholic was the best. Dad had a good job, mom had been a great piano teacher and we had a very enjoyable childhood. My sister, Shizuka, my mother and I had fun playing the piano together every Friday, the day where she would always keep it free to be with us. We had a lot of fun together, and unfortunately, it didn't stay like this forever.

It happened when I was around eleven; my father came home drunk because he was sacked. It was fine at first, but gradually, the time where he was sober grew from little to none. Although the money my mother had earned could support us still, dad wasn't very happy about it. He thinks that he was living off his wife and people would say that he is useless. Quarrels started and soon, dad became abusive.

Eventually they decided to divorce as mom wanted to protect Shizuka, who had nearly gotten raped by my atrocious father. She had wanted to get custody of both my sister and I, but somehow, dad had gotten custody of me. My mother had appealed countless times but failed, and somehow, my father finally decided to block off all access to us from our mother. How? I have not figure it out till now.

The last time I saw my mother and Shizuka is when my teacher – a very kind soul – had lied to my dad that she would be bringing me to the amusement park when she actually brought me to the airport to send my mother and sister off. They had decided to move to Europe, Venice, as mother could excel more over there. Thus, we lost contact.

Mom became famous in a very short period of time. I know that because the whole world was reporting about her wonderful talent. Dad had therefore hated piano, because of my mother's fame and had banned me from getting in contact with music – though I still do without his knowledge.

He began to beat me more frequently and I was nearly raped, but I've gotten lucky because he was out cold before he could do anything. I began to get depressed and joined gangs and got into loads of trouble, which wasn't good because it crushed my dream to become a world-class pianist. I went for many auditions – behind my dad's back – and had not gotten selected because of my police records.

I sighed again. I bet Seto doesn't have such a bad childhood, hell, he's even the CEO of Kaiba Corp! At least, he's better off than me. I can't possibly have a chance with him. No, not possibly, it's totally impossible. He just treats me like a dog, like how my dad did. A useless, worthless dog. I let the tears roll down my cheeks freely and continued to play my heart out.

"Are you alright, Jou?" A gentle voice appeared out of nowhere and frightened me and I stopped playing. I can't believe it's him! Well, I did forget that he would always appear whenever I played the piano. But what I can't believe is that he addressed me as Jou! The name that only my so-called friends would address me. (A/N: Jou haven't met Yugi yet... he's still with the gang.) And he sounded concerned! Or is this just another one of my daydream about him?

I turned around to the source of that question and was surprise to find Seto just standing beside me with a worried expression. I quickly wiped my tears away, as I don't like showing weaknesses in front of people.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm alright." My voice croaked as I answered Seto. I stood up abruptly to make my way out as I knew that he would certainly see through my weak lie, but he stopped me by grabbing me by my arm, but not forcing me to face him.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't lie, even if you do, the tears won't lie!" He shouted.

"It's none of your business," I jerked my arm out of his grip and turned to look at him, the face I adored the very first day when I had laid my eyes on it. The tears threatened to fall.

"Why would you care anyway? You're just another cold-hearted bastard who doesn't care about other people. So stop interfering with my life!" I screamed into his face. I felt so irritated by my condemned life. I felt so unwanted. I felt so useless. I felt so insecure. I felt so guilty for screaming into Seto's face although he didn't do anything this time except for being concerned about me, which I can't believe he did.

His eyes widen as he looked away. He looked hurt. Great, I've hurt him. But is it even possible? Well, he's a human too, no matter how hard-hearted he might seem to be.

"Sorry." I muttered as I spun around and ran out of the room. I wiped away my tears on my sleeves but they continued to fall. Unconsciously, I ran out of school and to the park I like to spend time in. I slowed down and took in deep breaths as crying and running had deprived me of most of my oxygen. I walked towards the willow tree beside the big crystal clear pond. I sat down, facing the pond and curled into a ball, while I sobbed into my lap.

Then, I heard footsteps and the shuffling of clothes and I felt someone's warmth beside me. I looked up with bleary eyes and saw a figure with brown hair next to me, facing the pond. I blinked the tears out of my eyes and saw that it was Seto. Before I could say anything, he spoke, with a very gentle voice. And I listened.

"I was raised to be cold, by my adoptive father. He said that I could never show weaknesses to people or they would use it against me. I do care about people, especially my younger brother. He's the only person I've left now. There was once where he had tried to hurt Mokuba, to threaten me. But thank god he's dead now." What is this? Why is he telling me this? But it's rather unexpected; I didn't expect him to be adopted. His next sentence shocked me.

"I had pushed him down the building. Luckily I got away with it, as I was still young, or else there's no one else to take care of Mokuba. But I was forced to enter the society too early, too early indeed, and I needed to be cold to take a stand in this society. And that's one of the reason why Kaiba Corp can be so successful." Seto's tough, unlike me. Mokuba should be his brother, I figured. Yeah, good thing he's dead now. I hate children being abused.

"Surprise aren't you? And you must be wondering why I'm telling you this?" Bingo. Yeah, why are you telling me this? You're trying to say we're in the same boat aren't you? But no, you still have your brother, I have no one, No one at all.

"I'm sorry Jou." He said at the end.

"Why did you apologize?" I asked, totally confused by all his actions.

"I investigated on you. Why didn't you report him to the authorities?" He looked down on the ground guiltily. I looked at him, shocked that he actually did that.

"He's still my father, although he had hurt me. And he wasn't like this in the first place." Memories of the times where we were still a happy family flashed through my mind, stimulating the tears to flow. I tried to deny them many times but I can't. I admit that he might be a poor excuse for a father, now, but I still love him.

"But you're hurting yourself this way. Even if you want to stay with him, you should at least get him into a reforming center first." Seto looked at me, our eyes met. His normally cold cerulean orbs had turned into warm azure ones. I saw him blushed and look away as I did too.

"I don't know. I don't know." I pushed my hands into my hair as I bent over to cry into my lap again, confused at what to do. Then, I felt his arms pulled me into his lap. I looked up and I saw Seto with a deep blush on his face, and I blushed at our closeness.

"If you don't mind, let me help you." His eyes pierced into mine and I could see the sincerity and love in his eyes. Love? Is that possible that he love me?

"Why?" I heard my voice as a weak plead, a feeble plead for Seto's love.

"I- I... We have much more similarities than you know. We're somehow alike in some ways, lost and insecure. But you're still innocent; you're not tainted, unlike me. And I wanted to protect you, and I- I care for you, Jou. I love you." He stammered and his voice turned into a soft whisper at the end, but still audible to me.

I felt warmth enters my heart at his last statement and I buried my face into his chest and cried. No one had said they cared for me, no one had said they love me, for a very long time. Ever since my mother and sister left, I was left with nothing. And now... I have finally found someone who cared.

"Seto... Thank you Seto... Thank you..." I cried out in gratitude as I cling on to him. I felt his arms encircled my waist tenderly as he embraced me in a tight hug. We remained silent but I know our wounded hearts are beginning to heal.

End of Flashback

"I love you Seto." I hugged him from behind as he opened the door of his silver convertible for me. That's how we had ended up together and we love each other. My dad had been sent to a reforming center and I ended up staying with Seto, my lover, and Mokuba, his young, loving, energetic brother.

"I love you too, Katsuya." Seto gave my hand a squeeze as he turned around to face me. He encircled his arms around my waist as I looked up at him lovingly. I know he loves me, as he used my first name whenever he's serious and when we're alone. He used pup or puppy in front of other people but he still means what he says, although most of the time he just like teasing me.

"Now, may I please invite your Royal Highness to board the royal carriage?" I laughed as Seto nuzzled my neck and hugged me protectively. The days with Seto are very enjoyable. And the nights are too, I get to sleep in his king-size bed and snuggle next to him. Especially those nights after my fifteenth birthday, where we... erm... got intimate. You know what I mean.

"You're lame Seto. You're not the carriage boy, you're my prince." I gave him a small peck on his cheek playfully and got in the car. He got into the driver's seat next to me soon and we kissed before we drove off for lunch.

"Seto do I look good? Is my hair in a mess? What if I played a wrong note Seto? What if I trip when I made my way up the stage? What if I-"

"Calm down Katsuya, clam down!" I cut my puppy off as he began to get nervous, he always does before auditions. But they're just unnecessary worries, he's absolutely perfect on stage, just like a professional. "You'll be just fine, Katsuya, I'll be supporting you all the way. And you look perfect, you're always beautiful."

"In your eyes Seto. I remember once there's seaweed stuck in between my teeth and you still said I looked perfect. Luckily Mokuba told me about it or I'll probably be a laughing stock!" He pouted adorably as I cackled, remembering the incident.

"But you really _are_ perfect. You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." I received a playful glare from him and I buried my face into his neck, sucking the delicious skin that's exposed to me.

"Not here Seto, I don't want to appear on stage with a hickey so clearly imprinted on my neck and people are staring!" He hissed and pushed me gently away.

"Let them stare all they want. You look so delicious Katsuya, and I want you now." I look at my dearest puppy all dressed up in a black tuxedo. He looks extremely gorgeous I tell you, and I can see some irritating girls and guys are eyeing him lustfully. I just hate people staring at my property but I make no move to tell them to back off but instead let them stare and showed them that this gorgeous blond in front of them is out of reach by all our intimate actions.

"Seto..." He moaned as I reached my hand down and rubbed soothing circles in his inner thighs and sucked on his earlobe. He bit his lower lips to try and not responding to me and then tried to stop me, but without much success as I know my actions were arousing him, like usual. Then someone clears her throat loudly interrupting me.

"Jounouchi-san, please get ready. You're up next." I turned to glare at the woman that had disturbed us. She seems to be one of those pests that are interested in my puppy too; by the way she's staring at my hand, which is at my pup's thigh. She squirmed under my glare and retreated.

"Seto, let go… I need to get ready…" I felt Katsuya pull my hand away from his thigh reluctantly and began to smooth out his clothes and adjust his bow, which I had kindly disarrayed just now.

"Alright then, I'll be among the audience if you miss me." I waved as he walks towards the stage and I made my way to the audience seat as quick as I can, not wanting to miss any part of my puppy's performance.

Soon enough, Katsuya came out of the curtains and took a deep bow. He then sat down behind the grand piano and began his best piece, a song that we both love. I then took a look at the four judges.

Two of them, a young woman and a middle-aged man, had a smile on their face as they scribble down notes on the clipboard in front of them. One of them is a stern-looking old man who looked seriously at Katsuya's performance. The last one is a young man who looks about our age and he seems rather satisfied with Katsuya's act.

I sighed as I turned my attention back to Katsuya, listening to the beautiful melody he played out. He looks so confident behind the piano, there's no doubt that he'll become a great pianist. His playing is perfect, his looks are perfect, and he's just simply perfect. Well, beside the fact that his studies aren't really very good and have tons of police records.

In previous auditions, Katsuya was eliminated because of these reasons. I tried bribing them but it isn't very successful. Police records aren't good for pianists, they said. But I think it's crap, my puppy's talent could cover it all. Luckily qualifications and good background is not needed for this audition, thus no restrain for my puppy.

He looked extremely happy this time round, when he received the news of this audition, and I certainly hoped that they hopes would not be crushed, or else I personally make sure that the judges are crushed.

Katsuya played the last note and silence in the auditorium lingered for a while before a big round of applause was given to him. A big smile appeared on his delicate features as he took a deep bow again and walked into the curtains. I quickly made my way back to the backstage, wanting to congratulate my puppy for the great work he had done.

I reached the backstage with a frown, as I saw many people are surrounding him, people that are eyeing him lustfully just now. I saw my puppy with a small blush as he scratched his head, they must be sweet-talking him.

"Katsuya," I beckoned my puppy and come over as soon as I caught his eyes. He did as was told and I wrapped my arms around his waist immediately and gave him a tight hug. The group of fans eyed me jealously, but they wouldn't dare to do anything because I'm Seto Kaiba, which is a rather good thing.

"Jealous?" I heard him snickered and assumed that he saw me looking at the crowd of people murderously.

"I don't like people fawning all over my property, especially you." I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned into the touch.

"Unfair! Why can't I have fans flattering me while you could have practically half the population of Japan trying to get you into their bed?" He glared at me as I cackled at his display of adorable childishness.

"Because I don't give them a damn while you like to flirt back at people who flirts and flatters you. And most of all, you belong to me." I said in my sexiest voice and blew air into his ear before leaning into his neck and began sucking on his skin.

"Seto… Don't…" He tried to whine but it came out as a moan as I felt his arms circle around my neck, not the best action to stop someone from assaulting your neck. When I think I've left a rather visible mark, I moved up to his lips and we began kissing passionately.

We separated due to lack of air after a long while, panting breathlessly. I eyed the people who had been trying to get into my pup's good book just now and saw them eyeing enviously at me while some drooled, probably having fantasies that will never come true in another million years about my puppy.

"How about we go home now pup? Mokuba's going over to a friend's house for a project and we have the whole house all to ourselves." I nuzzled his cheek lovingly as he blushed and nodded. I laughed a little at his shyness. He's still shy even though we've been going at it for _so_ long. But it's all right with me, because it makes him more submissive. That's just my adorable puppy, which I will never let go forever.

I pulled him by his wrist as I led him out to the car park then sped home immediately. I'm not exactly a patient person you see.

A few days later

"Seto? Seto!" I looked up from the computer as I heard my puppy calling for me, sounding rather enthusiastic.

"I'm here." I stood up and walked to the door of my office, wondering what had gotten my puppy so happy. Normally he should be either pigging out in the kitchen or drooling all over my pillow on a Sunday morning like this.

Before I could even reach the door, I heard the sound of running footsteps and soon followed by the banging of the door on the wall before I fell to the ground hard with a very excited and adorable puppy clinging onto my shirt, showering kisses all over my face.

"What's with the excitement pup? You feeling horny early in the morning?" I teased him, circling an arm around his waist possessively.

"Guess what Seto. I'm selected! I passed the audition! I'm the one they've chosen! My dream is finally coming true!" I chuckled as Katsuya threw his arms around my neck, buried his face into my chest and squealed excitedly.

"I told you it's a piece of cake for you. They're blind if they can't see how great you are, and how beautiful you look." I sucked on his ears. I smirked as I felt him weaken in my arms like usual and moaned while I continued to tease his weak spot.

"Seto… Not now… I've to go for the interview later…" He tried to push away from me. Reluctantly, I let go of his ear.

"What interview?" I asked as I brought us both onto our feet and led him towards the couch. I pulled him onto my lap and as I buried my face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his alluring scent. Cuddling with Katsuya is the second best option next to making love. I love his warmth and his scent. I love it more when I'm close to it.

"I have to go to the interview later in the afternoon. I've got a call from them just now and they told me that they would like to speak to me and give me a few instructions and thus, the interview." He leaned into my embrace and I sucked at his neck. "You know, we should do more cuddling. It's comforting and _is_ less noisy. And it certainly will not harm my image for the interview later."

"Whatever you say pup. Whatever you say." I cackled at his hints. He obviously knows I'm up to something and I decided to do as he likes for once – though I know he wouldn't mind if I threw him on his back and ravish him now despite of what he said.

"I love you Seto."

"I love you too, puppy. And I'll show you how much I do when you get back home from that interview."

"Seto…" He whined as I laughed blissfully into his neck. We sat there for the rest of the time getting intoxicated by each other's warmth and scent - before Katsuya finally realized he was almost late for the interview –and frantically tried to get ready for the interview.

"Konnichiwa, Jounouchi-san, please take a seat." A middle-aged man opened the door and let me into the enormous conference hall; I immediately began to tense up. I took my seat in front of the long table, facing my two future employers. One, which is the person who opened the door for me just now, and another European man who looks around twenty.

"Jounouchi-san, we're please to have discovered such an excellent talent like you and before we get you ready for your trip overseas to study, we would like to know more about you. To be precise, know more about your background and why you had decided to take part in this audition." I tensed as I heard the middle-aged man spoke about wanting to know about my background.

Seto had gone over to Kaiba Corp after sending me here. He had wanted to stay but I told him it's all right and he left rather reluctantly. Now I know I should have asked him to come along.

"Relax Jounouchi-san. It's absolutely all right. We don't intend to disqualify you even if you don't have a good background. That's what this audition is about. To give pianists who usually don't have a chance in getting through a normal audition an opportunity to fulfill their dreams." A man with a very heavy European accent said. He had an aura of superiority around him and I suppose he must be the person who sponsored for this audition, and was the head of the company that I supposed I would be under if this went smoothly.

"Erm… hai…"

"Rutherford. You can address me as Rutherford. This is my assistant, Kouyama. I hope you don't mind, but we had actually investigated on your background ourselves before we had invited you here." The European man told me. I felt a little disrespected when I know that they had investigated about me but thought that it was actually rather necessary. So I just nodded my head to let them now that I understand.

"From the information we had gathered, you are now lodging at Kaiba-san's place because your parents are divorced. Your father was sent to a reforming centre because of alcoholism and child abuse and your mother and sister had immigrated over to Venice. Your mother, Narumi Aldara, is also the famous middle-age female pianist who had became famous overnight because of her talent, isn't she." Kouyama-san held up a piece of paper and read the information about me accurately. I was getting tenser by every word of his and by the time he finishes, I was as tense as an over-tightened piano string.

"Ha-hai…" I managed to stammer out and Rutherford-san just gave me a smile and a nod. I don't know how, but it had kind of relaxed me, as it is rather reassuring.

"We would like to ask if there is any inconveniences if you are to go overseas for a few years if so are there way to solve it." I immediately thought about Seto, Yugi and the others. Yugi and the rest would miss me, but they would let me go. But what about Seto?

"I-I should be able to solve that problem myself," I shrugged. Perhaps I could somehow persuade Seto. He should be mentally prepared that I would be leave to study overseas…

"Would it be a problem for Kaiba-san then? We certainly wouldn't want your boyfriend to sue us till we're bankrupt for attempting to abduct his lover." I got a shock when Rutherford-san talked about Seto. Then I got over it very soon. It isn't a secret affair that I'm having a relationship with Seto. Hell, it's even reported on TV and it caused quite a commotion everywhere especially school.

You see, the girls were jealous and the bad guys are delighted that the had another person to kidnap for money - just in case they couldn't get Mokuba – or even better, they get more money if they get both of us. Yeah, I have been kidnapped for quite a number of times, because they used underhand methods. If not, I'm not so easy to be kidnapped, but Seto's just too paranoid to let me go anywhere by myself.

"I would convince him to let me go. But… can I know how long would I be overseas?" Rutherford-san and Kouyama-san looked at each other before Kouyama-san spoke up.

"Didn't you read the advertisement properly?"

"I was told about this audition by my teacher. Perhaps I've missed out on the details when I got excited… Nothing normally gets into my mind when I get too excited…" I smiled sheepishly as Kouyama-san seems to be in shock.

"What do we do Rutherford-sama? We will get into trouble with Kaiba Corp!" Kouyama-san went hysterical but Rutherford-san is still very calm. Did I… did something wrong again?

"Here Jounouchi-san. This was the advertisement that was posted up." Rutherford-san passed me a piece of paper and I read the paper in horror. I did remember Arima-sensei said something about this but… how could I miss this? Now what am I suppose to do?

"I'm home!" I called out, preparing to be glomped by my puppy and Mokuba.

But it never came.

That's weird. He should be home by now. He would call me if he went elsewhere after the interview. What if something happen to him on the way home? And what happened to Mokuba? He didn't tell me he's going out today!

"Katsuya? Mokuba? Are you home?" I called out for my lover and brother again, this time very worried. I rushed up to my bedroom; they might be asleep in my bedroom… Mokuba always did when I'm not at home, and Katsuya always accompanied him. I burst in to the room.

"Nii-sama?" I heard Mokuba's voice and knew that something must be wrong. He sounded worried. I walked in and saw Katsuya on the bed while Mokuba is by his side.

"Katsuya, are you alright?" I walked over to him, sitting by the edge of the bed as I tugged on the pillow he's grabbing onto.

He's crying. He's curled up on the bed, grasping a pillow and sobbing, his body trembling uncontrollably. My heart ached at this sight. It was totally shattered when he lifted his head up to look at me, with his tear-stricken face.

"Seto… Seto!" He let go off the pillow and clung onto me and started crying out loud. I looked at Mokuba for an explanation.

"Jou came home this afternoon and he seems rather worried and sad. Then, I went over and asked him is he all right but he just shook his head. I then asked him to accompany me for a nap and he did. For the rest of the time, he's just spacing out and I was napping when suddenly Jou burst into tears and I was shocked. He wouldn't tell me what happened and I don't know what to do." Mokuba's voice trembled as he sniffed. He must have been crying before I reached home, but he's trying to restrain now as he know that I don't have the energy to deal with two crying people I love. It's lucky to have such a considerate brother.

"Katsuya, what's wrong?" I held onto him tightly and started rubbing his back, hoping that it would comfort him somehow.

"Did they do disqualified you? Is it because of me? Tell me koi; I'll personally make sure they pay. It hurts me to see you so devastated." I whispered and gave him a tight squeeze, but all he did was shake his head. What exactly did happen?

"Nii-sama, I'll go make some coffee for you." Mokuba said and ran out of the room. I heard sobs and I guessed that he had gone somewhere to cry alone. He's a very understanding person.

I sighed, and continued giving him a backrub. After some time, his sobs finally subsided, and I guess he's ready to talk. He pushed himself up away from my embrace and sat up. He then wiped away the rest of the tears that still persist at the corners of his eyes.

"Seto… could you… could you do something for me?" He asked timidly, his voice still trembling from all the crying.

"I'll do anything for you, as long as you're happy about it." I caressed his cheek and he leaned into the touch.

"Anything?" He asked, his eyes still shimmering with tears.

"Hai, anything." I gave him a small smile, hoping that it would reassure him. I was shocked when tears started to flow again, his lower lips started trembling and he had bit on it to calm himself down. He then took in a deep breath and regarded me with a serious face. This must be important…

"Break up with me Seto."

"Wh-what?" I stammered. I didn't hear wrongly, did I?

"I said, break up with me Seto. Will you?" This time his voice trembled a little and he looked away from me. I didn't hear it wrongly. But…

"Why?" I went closer to him and brought his face back to face me. Both my hands on his cheeks and I looked straight into his eyes. It reflects pain and determination. No… it can't be. Don't do this to me Katsuya…

"Because… I love you Seto… I don't want to lose you Seto…" I'm so confused. If this is so… why must he break up with me?

"What are you talking about Katsuya? Why must we break up if you still love me? Did those guys said something about us being together? Did the-"

"No Seto, no… it's not about us… it's about me… I-I can't bear to… I can't bear to let you wait for me…" I took my hands away from his cheeks and looked away again. I saw tears running down but I still don't understand what this is about. All I know is that I can't lose him… I can't…

"I don't understand. I don-" I didn't get to finish what I wanted to say… because we started kissing…

I sorry Seto… I just can't… But I must do this…

I lay by my side, my back facing him. I know he's still awake. I knew it. He didn't ask me why anymore, he just remained silent. We remained silent.

"I'm going overseas." I broke the silence… I know he wanted an explanation. And I'm going to give him one…

"I could wait…" His voice came out as a croak. I know he was crying. It's weird, but he really was crying. I knew he would say this…

"It's too long… we'll both collapsed under pressure. You have a brother to take care of and a company to run. I don't want to ruin everything for you_." And I can't trust myself… I don't want to doubt you but… I can't help but think will you change? Will you find another person to love?_

I didn't say the last part out… I know it'll hurt him… I know I could trust him… but seven years is a long period…

"Mokuba needs you… I don't want to be selfish…"

"I rather have you being selfish than stubborn." He sat up in anger. I felt his eyes on me, but I didn't turn to look at him. "Why Katsuya? Why must you do this? Why? Why? Why!"

"You want to know why? I tell you why," I don't know for what reason, I felt angered by all his questioning. I sat up but not looking at him.

"I don't know… I don't know what it would be after I return… Four years in school and after that I'm obligated to sign a three-year contract with them… it's too long Seto… I doubt myself. Would I be able to love you like I did after all those years of separation? Would everything be the same after I return? Would you still love me after I return?" I shouted.

"Tell me you have not doubted our love Katsuya… Tell me… Look at me! Why must you be so stubborn!" He shouted back, I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"You're the one being stubborn Seto!" I turned and looked at him in the eye. I saw what was in them… devastation. I looked away; I can't look at him any longer. I just can't face him anymore… We remained in an awkward silent.

"Domino Airport, Departure Hall 3. I'm leaving tomorrow evening at six. Please help me to inform Yugi and the others, as I won't be going to school tomorrow. I'll be glad if you'll come too Seto…" I got up from bed and dressed myself. As I walked towards the door, I took a last glance at my true love. He's facing the other side. I smiled bitterly as I left the room.

"I'm sorry Seto… I'm sorry…" I whispered before letting the door close. I sank down to the floor when the door closed and I heard something hit the ground in the room too. He must be throwing things around… Perhaps my photo that's beside his bed… I felt like my heart had just been ripped out of my chest and wringed dry. The tears flowed again…

"Are you sure you're not going to wait Jou?" I looked at my petite friend.

"He won't be coming Yugi… And it's almost time to leave…" I said in a soft voice as I picked up my luggage. Yugi opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Yami put a hand on his shoulder.

"All the best Jou…" Anzu said as she wiped tears away from her eyes.

"I'll miss you Anzu, especially your friendship speeches." I joked and everyone burst into laughter. Anzu just shook her head and joined the laughter too. I don't want this separation to be a sad one… I've decided that I don't want a sad farewell.

"Take care everyone. I'll miss you." I gave Yami a look and he nodded, meaning that he promised to take good care of Yugi. At least they're happy… like Bakura and Ryou, Otogi and Honda. I smiled as I began to walk towards the checkpoint.

"Jou!!!!!!!" I heard a familiar voice called me. I stopped and turned. It's Mokuba, but Seto's not with him. He stopped in front of me and panted before holding up a hand and told me to wait.

"Jou… aren't you waiting for Seto?" Mokuba looked up at me with sad puppy eyes. I smiled and shook my head, normally I couldn't resist this, but now I know it's impossible for Seto to appear. "I've called his office, the secretary said he had left his office long ago!" I looked at him with shock, but still I decided not to wait. Knowing him, Seto will never appear even if he was here…

"Take good care of yourself Mokuba. And take care of Seto for me…" I said as I gave him a hug.

"I'll miss you Jou." He hugged me back tightly, not willing to let me go. But he did eventually. He sniffed as he waved to me goodbye. I gave my air tickets and passport to the guard and after he checked them, he let me go through. I walked into the gate and turned back to wave goodbye to them, casting one last look at the entrance, hoping to spot any tall, arrogant brunette walking in. But - I like expected - he wasn't coming.

"Sayonara Seto-koi. I love you…"

"Sayonara Katsuya… All the best…" I looked at his retreating back view as he went in. He turned back to wave but I noticed that he's looking at the entrance, seemingly to hope for my appearance, but turned away disappointedly as he thought I wouldn't be coming.

I sighed as I turned and walked away after he was out of sight. I've been here even before you arrived Katsuya… I've wanted to speak to you, but I knew I would ask you to stay. So I didn't appear, for the answer is clear. You're gone. Even if you still love me, you won't stay…

"Nii-sama!" I heard Mokuba's voice. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him as I heard his footsteps.

"Kaiba, since you're here, why can't you at least come to see him off?" I heard the girl named Anzu reprimanded me. I ignored her question and not turning back because I don't feel like looking at the gateway. Because I know I'll hope for Katsuya to come back to me…

"It's none of your business." I started to walk again but Mokuba tugged at my hand. He wanted to know the answer too…

"Can't you at least see him one last time? He's hoping for you to come see him off!" Honda shouted.

"So what if I come to see him off? Would he stay? No." I shouted and pulled Mokuba by his hand and stalked out of the airport towards the limo waiting outside.

"Nii-sama… why don't you stop him if you can't bear to let him go?" Mokuba asked in a soft voice after we went into the limo. I looked at him and broke down. I shook my head and hugged him tightly as I let my tears poured.

"No Mokuba… I can't stop him… It's his dream… and it's over between us… Katsuya's gone…" I felt my voice gave way as I sobbed out loud. Yes, he's gone… It's all over… Katsuya… the one I've truly love… he had chosen his dream… over me…

X.x Owari x.X

Moon: sob sob Jou... how could you leave Seto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wails

Jou: You made me did that... 'Pianist's Renaissance' better be the fic where you feature me and Seto get together again... pokes Moon

Moon: Ouch... that's supposed to be the plot... and this is an angst fic... so is 'Pianist's Renaissance'... but you two would eventually get together...

Seto: You dare hurt my Katsuya again I'll make sure you'll suffer!

Yami Moon: Jou didn't suffer... you suffered...

Seto: WHAT!!!!!!!!!! Began strangling Moon

Yami Moon: Please R&R!!!!!! And if there's enough reviews, Moon may not die under Seto's hands and 'Pianist's Renaissance' could be written faster... and please be informed that if any of Moon's fic are deleted, or when she is banned from , you can find her latest news at: eiri-tenshi.... She's currently obsessed in Gravitation and considering start a fic.... So before you go, here's a treat for all of you... A small preview of 'Pianist's Renaissance'!

"Jounouchi Katsuya? Are you really Jou?" I looked at the girl who had just called me by my name. She had her brown hair tied up in a ponytail. I looked into her cerulean eyes and they seem to be waiting for me to answer her.

"Yes I'm Jounouchi. And you are..."

"Jou! I can't believe it's really you! Don't you remember me? I'm Anzu! Have I changed so much that you can't recognize me? You surely haven't change much! Talking about changes, Kaiba had really changed a lot since you left. He had become more indulged in his work... and grumpier... oh and he had never set his eyes on any other girls and guys and I guess he's still waiting for you. You should really pay him a visit sometime and..."

"Sorry to interrupt you but... May I ask... who exactly are you?" She looks at me in shock. Have I... say something wrong again?

Yami Moon: Ooo... what had happened to Jou? Review if you want to know! Have a good day! Walks off and let Seto straggle Moon still

Moon: he-heelllppp.... O.o

28th December 2004

Edited grammar.


End file.
